Tommy Angelo
Thomas "Tommy" Angelo is the main character of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Originally he is a cab driver, but due to a combination of unpleasant circumstances, he is forced to join the Mafia. Tom is all in all a nice guy, but a tough childhood and life in the 1930s have changed his moral values a little. Thus, he is capable of doing things that a normal person would not understand, but his conscience sometimes haunts him. Tommy started out as a cabbie on the streets of Lost Heaven, which is said to be based on New York and/or Chicago during prohibition. He also may have served during the First World War due to his excellent proficiency with a wide variety of firearms. While by his cab on September 30, 1930, two mafia gangsters, later to be his partners Paulie and Sam surprise Tommy and tell him to outrun some rival mobsters chasing them. He soon gets involved with Don Salieri and all his criminal operations. He does jobs like murdering other gangsters, collecting money, entering races, stealing property, bootlegging, robbing banks, and damaging people and or property. He rises through the ranks of the family by using his cunning style to overcome obstacles in the family. Like their consigliere ratting on the family, and skill to do any job. He meets contacts all over the city who give him helpful tips as well as help him out during his missions like mechanics and safe crackers. The Salieri family eventually gets its vendetta so high with the Morellos, a rival family that they break out in war. Morello's brother is killed along with many of his partners and associates and Morello's ruthlessness causes him to lose the war. During all of this he becomes involved with Sarah, the daughter of the bartender of Salieri's bar, Luigi. Finally, in the year 1938, Paulie and Tommy finds out that Salieri has been fooling them, secretally smuggling diamonds and keeping all money for his own. Frustrated over being fooled on money, Paulie suggests they rob a bank. Sam refuses but doesn't reveal he'll tell Salieri. Tommy first refuses, but once alone Paulie convince him and they make up a plan. The heist is successful but the very next day Tommy finds Paulie in his apartment lying in a pool of blood. Sam calls Tommy and tells him to meet at an art gallery where it is revealed Salieri has ordered the deaths of Paulie and Tommy after their moonlighting (Sam told about Paulie's suggestion, making it of no difficult to guess who did that bank heist). After a shootout Tommy comes out victorious, killing Sam and several others. He quickly flees to Europe with Sarah and his (never named) daughter, but returns the same year (in the intro of the game) where he set up a meeting with a detective Norman at a restaurant. During the afternoon, Tommy tells his story (and thereby narrates the game piece by piece) and agrees to testify against Salieri if he gets a shorter sentence and receives protection, saying "If these people go to jail, or better up - death row - they won't be able to take revenge on me. At least not as easily if they were free." He then goes into the Witness Protection Program with his wife Sarah and their daughter, and after the grand trial - in which more than 80 gangsters are sentenced to electrocution or prison at least eight years, Salieri to life. After the war, Tommy and his family are moved to the other side of the country under new names where he takes job as a driver "for a respectable company". On October 5, 1957 he stands outside his house, now 57-years-old, watering the grass when a car stops by on the sidewalk (19 years after the start of the trial). Two men jump out, walk to Tommy and asks "Mr Angelo?". Tommy confusedly answers "Yes?" and the hitman answers "Mr Salieri send his regards", the other lifting a lupara and shoots him in the chest. As a woman screams and the two men jump into their car and hurry away, Tommy lies on the grass with a big hole in his chest, blood running out the grass by the lying hose. Tommy's last narration as the camera rises from his dead body ends with "I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that's the right word. Cause the guy who wants too much risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the one who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all. The character of Thomas Angelo may be a reference to Ray Liotta's character in "Goodfellas". Category:Characters Category:Mafia characters